Feelings Of Love Too!
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Follow up to Feelings Of Love. Just what was that Mary Ann doing with Gilligan.


_**A/N If you ever watched Friends, there is a reference to one of the shows.  
**__**To summarize, in Friends, Chandler had begun dating an old girlfriend of Joey's and he felt inadequate in the bedroom with her compared to her experience with Joey.**_

_**Chandler had stated that the girl didn't seem to "agree" with him as much as she "agreed" with Joey. I always found that to be humorous so I put it in this story.**_

Mary Ann had her lips pressed against the sailorman as Duke looked on.

He sneered at the sight of the pretty farm girl wrapped up in the arms of Gilligan.

With a huff, he stormed off thinking this just was not his night.

First Ginger. Now Mary Ann.

Gilligan broke the kiss turning his head quickly to where Duke had been standing in the jungle. "He's gone.' He said.

"Who's gone?" asked Mary Ann gazing at Gilligan with desire in her eyes.  
"Uh…Duke…" Gilligan said wondering what had come over Mary Ann. Was she experiencing amnesia? He hoped not. Poor Mary Ann…

"Who's Duke?" Mary Ann wondered as her hand ran over the front of Gilligan's red shirt.  
"The surfer." Gilligan replied really worried now that Mary Ann was becoming forgetful.

"_Oh_! Right _him_!" Mary Ann said. "He's gone? Well that's good."  
"We should head back to camp now." Gilligan said as he started to pull Mary Ann off his lap.

Mary Ann grinned and stopped him. "What's your hurry?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Huh?" Gilligan asked bewildered.

"Why don't we say out here? I mean…what if Duke returns...we need to keep up the act."  
"Oh…well I suppose…" Gilligan.

Mary Ann pressed her lips against his again in deep kiss. She groaned her pleasure as she kissed him.

Gilligan was startled but since Mary Ann said they should keep the pretense of being a couple up, he would go along. Besides she felt kind of nice…in his arms…she had soft skin…Her perfume was sweet…

His arms went around the brunette and they tumbled to the ground.

Mary Ann smiled as she stradled him. She began to unbutton her red checkered dress revealing her body to the surprised sailor whose eyes were wide.

Mary Ann's dress was off. She was…naked. In front of him. He gulped.

As hard as he tried he could not remove his eyes from her. Taking in all her features.

The roundess of her breasts…her smooth stomach…the roundness of her breasts….

The sailor was becoming sweaty and Mary Ann leaned down to capture his lips with hers.

Her hands went through his hair as she kissed him passionately.

A tiny moan escaped his throat.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt his red shirt being pulled upwards and over his head and was now lying on the jungle floor.

Kisses were placed down his torso and he breathing became a little more heavy.

"Oh God Gilligan.." Mary Ann groaned. "You just…turn me on so much… I can't stop myself from wanting you…"  
"I…uh…Mary…Mary Ann.." Gilligan gulped.

The young sailor's eyes went wide when he saw Mary Ann's fingers unzipping his faded jeans.

"Oh!" He moaned as his head went back reacting to Mary Ann's touch on a very intimate area of his body.

"Does my sailorman like this?" Mary Ann asked mischievously as her hand worked him.  
"Mary Ann yes… Mary Ann…yes" was all Gilligan could say.

His release came on and Mary Ann leaned over kissing his lips again.

She pulled him up in a sitting position. She grinned at him eyeing her breasts.

Taking his hand in hers, she placed it on one of her breast which caused Gilligan's cheeks to turn red.

"Doesn't that feel good?" She asked of him.  
"Um…yes?" Gilligan said still bewildered Mary Ann wanted to do any of this stuff with _him._

The farm girl wrapped her arms around him tightly kissing him on the mouth again.

Gilligan found his arms circling her waist holding her tight.

As they were kissing, they were then both startled to hear a far off cry from Ginger.

"_Yes Professor…Oh yes! Yes!"_

Gilligan spoke. "Gee…sounds like Ginger really agrees with the Professor about something."

"_Yes! Professor…Yes!" _was Ginger's cry again.

"She must _really _agree with him." Gilligan mused.

Mary Ann giggled and then smiled at her sailorman seductively. " Want to "agree" with _me?"_

"I always agree with you Mary Ann…like the other day when you said…"  
"No Gilligan I don't mean like _that. _" She grinned.

"Oh…_Oh!_" Gilligan said catching on her to meaning. "Uh sure…I would love to agree with you. But Mary Ann….I um I never _agreed _with you before...I haven't really _agreed_ with anyone…

"It's okay Gilligan. This would be my first time…._agreeing_ with someone too."  
"So what do we do?" Gilligan asked of her.

"Just go with it." was Mary Ann's reply. She circled her arms back around him kissing him again.

Gilligan lowered her down to the jungle floor and was now on top of her.

Mary Ann gazed up at him anticipating what he was about to do.

His hand caressed her tone thigh before it reached it's prize.

"Gilligan…Oh God…" She groaned.  
"You like this Mary Ann?" He asked. "This doesn't hurt you does it?…I hope I'm not…"

"Gilligan…it's heavenly..please don't stop…" She pleaded. "Oh God!"

He kept going and Mary Ann writhed underneath him. "Gilligan…Oh Yes! Oh! Aahh!"  
Her climax came on and she slowly smiled at her sailor. "That was wonderful Gilligan."

Feeling a bit nervous but determined, Gilligan slowly moved his manhood inside her.

Mary Ann arched her back in pleasure. "Oh Oh…Gilligan.."

Finding a rhythm, he thrusted in her willing body also enjoying what he was feeling.

"Oh Mary Ann…Mary Ann.'''  
"Yes Gilligan!" She cried out as his pace increased. "Yes! Oh God yes!"

They both cried out together and collapsed on the floor of the jungle.

Gilligan grinned at his lover. "I like when you agree with me."  
Mary Ann smiled back. "I like agreeing with you."

They kissed again and then slowly sat up.

The pair picked up their clothes and dressed heading back to camp.

As they approached the huts, they saw Ginger and the Professor kissing outside the Professor's hut.

They were startled at first but then really surprised when the kissing got more passionate and the door to the hut was opened.

The Professor had swooped Ginger up in his arms bringing her inside shutting the door behind them.

"Wow." Gilligan said. "That must have been some agreement."

Mary Ann laughed. "Gilligan you are so cute." She said turning and kissing him on the cheek.

He walked Mary Ann to the girls' hut.

Mary Ann eyed him. "Want to come in and uh…_agree _some more?"  
"I told you…I always agree with you!" exclaimed Gilligan.

They pair hurried inside the hut with the door shutting behind them.

**The Next Morning**

Ginger was kissing the Professor's neck from behind as he was trying to write a note to leave on the door.

"Ginger…please…I need to write this...need to make sure that Duke gets the correct coordinates for the island…"  
"Hurry up." She said breathlessly "I can't control myself much longer."

The Professor spoke. "Sorry my love but I need to leave a note explaining why I am unavailable."

Ginger grinned. "Tell them we are working on a very important experiment…You want to see how many…" Her voice trailed off as she whispered something extremely erotic in his ear causing the academic to turn red.

"Ginger!" He exclaimed in somewhat horror mixed with the desire to find out the answer to her suggestion .  
"I am most certainly not going to write _that."_

The Professor quickly finished his note and taped it to the outside of the door.

He closed it and turned his attention back to his redheaded goddess.

The Skipper approached the hut finding the note on the door.

"What's this?"

_I am working on very important research at the moment._

_Must not be disturbed._

_Please give Duke these coordinates for the island._

The Skipper pondered what research the Professor could possibly being doing but shrugged and headed to the lagoon to find Duke.

As he left, Mary Ann was saying good-bye to Gilligan as the door of her hut.

"Come back later if you want to agree with me again.." She cooed at him.  
"Maybe we can agree later in that cave we found…" He replied kissing her lips.

"I'd love too." She said returning his kiss.

Gilligan felt his need for her growing again. "Maybe we can go to that cave and um..agree now?"

Mary Ann nodded as Gilligan took her hand leading her to the cave.

The Skipper spotted the pair rushing off towards the jungle.

"Hey Little Buddy…where are you going? You were supposed to help me this morning."

"Sorry Skipper." Gilligan called back to him. "I have to go agree with Mary Ann about something."

The young couple disappeared into the jungle.

The Skipper was about to walk off when he was puzzled by Gilligan's words.

Had to go agree with Mary Ann about something? What could he need to agree with Mary Ann about?

First the Professor was suddenly doing important research and Gilligan had to go "agree with Mary Ann about something".

What was going on on this island?

The End!


End file.
